


La passione della fenice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice blu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di passione tra Ace e Marco.





	La passione della fenice

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest: ONE PIECE Ace/Marco Non avrebbe mai creduto che fare l'amore potesse essere così bello

La passione della fenice

 

Marco sbottonò il pantalone inguinale di Ace e gliel’abbassò, gli accarezzò i glutei coperti dai boxer neri aderenti. Ace sporse il bacino, ansimando, Marco finì di spogliarlo e lo fece volare a faccia in giù, sistemandolo a gattoni. Si spogliò e si mise a gattoni sopra di lui, aderendo con il proprio petto bollente alla schiena abbronzata di Ace, coperta dal tatuaggio di Barbabianca, morse il collo del giovane.

Ace si sfilò il cappello e la collana di perle rosse, lasciando cadere tutto oltre il bordo del letto.

Marco si slacciò i capelli biondi a forma di ananas, e le lunghe ciocche gli ricaddero dietro il capo.

Il viso di Ace era in parte coperto dalle sue ciocche more larghe due dita.

< Io di perfetto non ho proprio niente, ma mi sento tale quando sono con te. Vorrei vederti volare nel cielo, sei la stella più fragile di quest’universo > pensò Marco, penetrandolo con un paio di dita, preparandolo.

Le gote di Ace erano vermiglie, spruzzate di efelidi.

Marco entrò con un terzo dito e guardò Ace contrarsi sotto di lui, si leccò le labbra, sorridendo.

“Lo ammetto, non avrei mai creduto che fare l’amore potesse essere così bello” ammise.

“I-io… solo con te…” esalò Ace.

Marco fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui, dicendo: “Non lo farei con nessun altro”. Finì di spogliare Ace, guardando il suo corpo proteso, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere e si denudò a sua volta del tutto, sentendo il proprio membro pulsare.

Ace gemette con forza di piacere, mentre Marco lo penetrava ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, strinse il lenzuolo tra le mani. 

< Ho sempre sognato di dominare su tutto, sull’intero mondo. Ho accettato di servire un re dei pirati, solo per divenirne erede, cancellando il ricordo di mio padre.

Ed invece… da quando tu mi hai sorriso la prima volta e il tuo sguardo si è posato su di me, mentre mi porgevi un semplice piatto di zuppa, ho capito che il mio unico desiderio era essere dominato da te > pensò, gorgogliando. Le sue iridi nere erano sfumate, tendevano al grigio in un sguardo spento e desideroso.

Marco continuò a prenderlo con sempre maggiore forza, Ace ricadde esausto con il viso nel letto, venne sporcando il lenzuolo di sperma e perse la presa sul lenzuolo, i suoi gorgogli di piacere erano diventati ormai un verso roco e indistinto.

Marco venne a sua volta dentro di lui, sentendo Ace gridare a pieni polmoni e scivolò fuori da Pugno di fuoco, Ace si accasciò sul letto.

Marco prese Ace tra le braccia, avvolse il corpo ignudo del giovane in ampie ali da fenice formate da fiamme azzurre.

Ace esalò un lungo respiro, le labbra arrossate sporte e si addormentò, con la testa appoggiata sul petto di Marco.

Marco gli posò un bacio sulle labbra bollenti.

< Vorrei averti qui, mio, in eterno. Mi correggo, non è semplicemente bello, è a dir poco magnifico. Sei semplicemente eccezionale, perennemente seducente > pensò.

“Riposa, ragazzino” sussurrò.


End file.
